


I'm Not A Chance, Put A Heatwave In Your Pants

by Science_Cat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Peterick, Summer Fic, Technically top Patrick, Yet again I don't know what else to tag, a bit of grinding, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, title's very original no?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Cat/pseuds/Science_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of 'Imagine Person A and Person B of your otp trying to sleep on a hot summer night, but Person A keeps complaining about the heat and doesn't let Person B. Suddenly Person B moves on top of Person A, press them on the bed and say 'If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot'' prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Chance, Put A Heatwave In Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is the closest thing I've written to smut. The prompt to this fic is slightly modified as it was a favorite character x reader; and that shit's cringe to me, so how about no? I know that there's controversy over who's top and bottom between this ship; personally I think Patrick tops, and a majority would say Pete tops, but whatever. Anyway as always excuse any errors, and I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome.

It was one of those days, in which the temperature skyrocketed, and Pete and Patrick were kept inside Pete’s house doing everything and nothing. For the most part, Pete's house was cool throughout the day. 

That night Pete's air conditioner decided to make its last stand. The temperature carried in the highs through the evening, sweltering summer heat beat upon them. The sprinklers going off outside became more inviting by the minute. 

“‘Trick it's really hot.”

“You don't say?” Patrick grumbled next to him. 

“I'm going to die from heat stroke.” The heat brought an uncomfortable layer of sweat on both of them.

“Not if I don't kill you first. Just- try to sleep? I want to sleep.”

With a groan, Pete turned over the pillow, trying to find refuge in the cold side of the pillow, and with disappointment, finding none. There wasn't a sheet in site, but there was only so many sheets that could come off and only so many layers you could shed. Pete had no clue as to how Patrick was currently living with clothes on in the excruciating warmth; he was down to the bare minimum. 

A few minutes that seem to drag on pass by, full of complaints of the heat.  
“I'm going to suffocate in the heat and drown in my own sweat,” Pete said with a groan, covering his eyes with his forearm. Suddenly, there was a weight on top of him, pressing him into the bare mattress.

“If you don't stop complaining about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot.” Patrick's face was only inches away from his, and there was an annoyance and what seemed like a slight growl in his voice. If it was hot before, Pete might as well be living in a furnace.

“Well then, damn is it hot,” Pete says with a smirk.

In the heated momentum, Patrick's lips meet Pete's, not so much in a picturesque way, but a slick, out of breath way. Pete’s voice catches and their noses bump; faces meeting, damp with sweat. The hot of the room was quickly forgotten and replaced with a different, enveloping hot and a need for friction. Pete’s tongue traced over the seam of Patrick's lips, slowly gaining access to his mouth. Pete's breath was Patrick's, it was hot and it carried an air of nervousness. In response, Patrick pushed himself closer, grinding down slowly providing the much-needed friction. After several minutes, Patrick pulls away with a shudder, their chests rising and falling in unison, panting for the scorching, summer air. Moments later, a faint hum registers through Pete's ears. 

“How long has that been on?”

“A while, I guess.”

“Well, it should break more often.”


End file.
